Ficlet: Makeouts, 'n emails, 'n LOLs oh my!
by TerribleSpy
Summary: a first makeout session yeilds a surprising confession; emails and links are exchanged - COMPLETE


A/N: This story takes place after "A Very Glee Christmas." when Kurt and Blaine finally get a clue. This is my first stab at fanfic. I've got some other ideas for a longer thing but wanted to see if I can actually write. Sorry for the munged links; still learning how to load stuff on the site

Title: Ficlet: Makeouts, 'n emails, 'n LOLs; oh my!

Rating: M (non-graphic making out, adult concepts)

Characters: Kurt, Blaine

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just want to play in that universe.

* * *

Blaine was exploring his new boyfriend's neck and collarbone with his tongue, getting the most interesting combination of giggles and gasps. Kurt was trying to keep up with his own explorations but was apparently easily distracted.

"What's this?" Blaine asked as he noticed a fine, white horizontal scar across the left side of Kurt's throat.

_Oh. Awkward._ Kurt thought starting to turn an interesting shade of red.

"Fencing accident." Kurt tried to distract Blaine by continuing his own anatomical investigation of the neck and shoulder girdle in the adolescent male.

Blaine gasped but pulled away. "Wait. Please tell me you're not going to start sparkling when you stand in the sun anytime soon."

"Now we both know that real vampires don't sparkle. And that's not a bite mark. It's really from a fencing accident." Kurt said finally stopping.

"That's a pretty nasty gash from a chain link fence, so I'm guessing this is from a real saber or katana because fencing sabers and practice blades don't have an edge."

Kurt sighed and blushed even more. "No, it's from a sai."

"Those weird salad fork things? Like in ELECTRA? How did you get it?"

"I was practicing a kata and one of them sort of slipped. Luckily I didn't do to much damage and the ER doc managed to keep the scaring down."

Kurt tried to return to his explorations but Blaine wanted more details. Apparently the idea of Kurt in martial arts _keikogi_ going all Karate Kid was distracting him, almost as much as the idea of Kurt in a cheerleader's outfit.

"If you practice a martial art, wouldn't Karofosky's butt be on one of those swords?"

"Well, I don't so much as practice it formally in a class. I was trying to follow an instruction video. The sai are Raphael's weapon of choice."

Blaine frowned a little wondering what a 15th century Renaissance painter had to do with martial arts. Then the other shoe dropped. "I would have thought Leonardo's weapon was more your style. Raphael's such a bad boy."

Kurt's color faded. Maybe this won't be so awkward. "He's very good at snark and sass. I had a hard enough time convincing someone to sell me a pair of sai."

"You'll have to show me what you practiced sometime. Preferably in uniform."

"You want me to put on just a red mask and practice a kata in front of you?" Kurt asked starting to color again.

"Well, now that you put it that way. Uhm. Hell yes!" As Kurt colored deeper, Blaine added "But maybe later." He didn't want to push Kurt into doing anything that made him uncomfortable.

They resumed their explorations for another half hour before deciding that was far enough for now. Both had hickeys in rather obvious places. But Kurt quite liked the idea of kissing someone silly. And Blaine had very sensitive nipples. Hmmm, the future possibilities.

The next morning, as Kurt was getting ready for class, he saw there was a new email from Blaine.

**

* * *

Date:** 3 Jan 2011 23:46pm

**From:** Blaine Anderson

**Subject:** Fanmail from some flounder

Hi there, gorgeous. I wander around the net in my copious free time and find the most weird stuff. A site you've probably know of already is LOLcats but they're much more. Wes and David probably would not get as much out of these as you or I. Especially the last one.

[below that was a picture of 4 hunky men in hiking shorts, boots and tank tops reenacting the raising of a rainbow flag on Iwo Jima. The caption read **SOMEWHERE A Redneck's Head Is Exploding**.]

[And below that was a picture of the handsome prince from SLEEPING BEAUTY about to kiss the sleeping prince from SNOW WHITE. The caption read **AWWW Wait…What?**]

[and the last was a link that Kurt was sure would fizzle the brain cells of most straight teenage boy's brains]

celebs. icanhascheezburger. com /2010/12/10/funny-celebrity-pictures-teenage-mutant-ninja-lovers/

* * *

Kurt sighed and smiled. I'm in love with an adorkable hunk.

He had an idea. It had just come out last week so maybe Blaine hadn't seen it yet. He sent the following in reply.

* * *

**Date:** 4 Jan 2011 7:20am

**From:** Kurt Hummel

**Subject:** Re: Fanmail from some flounder

You complete me.

Here's something for you: www. youtube. com /watch?v=8zwP9ErgIWs

* * *

When he went down to breakfast, Blaine was sitting there with the biggest, most adoring smile on his face. Guess he hadn't seen that yet.


End file.
